Aranea Highwind
|-| Aranea = |-| Episode Prompto = |-| Dawn of the Future = Summary Aranea Highwind is a boss and a guest party member in Final Fantasy XV. She is a mercenary who serves as the commodore of the Niflheim Empire's Third Army Corps 87th Airborne Unit. Her skill in aerial combat and wielding of a lance makes her akin to a Dragoon, a traditional job class from the Final Fantasy series. Aranea is a hard-edged and free-spirited former mercenary whose loyalty and motivations are ambiguous. While she ranks high within the empire, she is unafraid to speak about her distrust of other high ranking officials. Despite her status, she addresses others in a casual manner and is rather mischievous. She chooses her own path and encourages others to do the same. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Aranea Highwind, Lady A Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Female Age: 30 years old in FF XV, 40 years old Post-Timeskip and in Dawn of the Future Classification: Human, Commodore of Niflheim's Third Army Corps 86th Airborne Unit (formerly), Mercenary/Huntress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery, Limited Flight (Can use her spear to fight airborn and uses jump attacks in combat), Energy Projection (Via her Stoss Spear), Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Electricity Manipulation (Uses a a new magitek weapon that can open up to shoot electricity by the time of Dawn of the Future), Darkness Manipulation as a daemon Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Fought Pre-Timeskip Noctis and his friends at the same time on equal terms when they infiltrated an Imperial base and later helped them in fighting daemons and Quetzalcoatl. Helped Prompto defeating Barbarus. Destroyed one of the Diamond Weapons in Gralea by destroying its core) | Multi-Continent level (Spent the last decade hunting daemons along Cor Leonis and became comparable to him. Was able to fight Revived Lunafreya as a daemon and later helped Noctis and his allies fighting the army of Bahamut's clones with Biggs and Wedge) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily held her own against Noctis and his friends) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep up with a Revived Luna) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Pre-Timeskip Noctis and his friends) | Class T Striking Strength: At least Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class (Can harm the likes of Noctis and his friends. Helped Prompto defeating Barbarus and destroyed a Diamond Weapon by destroying its core) | Multi-Continent Class (Can harm Revived Luna) Durability: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Capable of enduring powerful strikes from Noctis and his friends. Resisted to Barbarus's attacks | Multi-Continent level (Resisted to Lunafreya's strikes and survived to the attacks of Bahamut's clones) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her spear, dozens of meters via Energy Projection and Electricity Manipulation Standard Equipment: Her Helmet, Her Armor, Stoss Spear, Transport Ship, New Magitek Weapon (in Dawn of the Future) Intelligence: Gifted. Aranea is an extremely skilled fighter and an experienced mercenary who is perfectly able to fight very powerful opponents like Noctis on equal terms, her record indicating she is more than capable of fighting daemons. Her fighting style makes her a particularly competent and dangerous enemy, always keeping the higher ground with her foes. In addition to that, she is also very proficient with different kind of vehicles and a good tactician and hunter. Weaknesses: Is harmed by the light as a daemon, otherwise none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers